


Pain | Masochistic Yandere x reader

by DespairCircus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masochism, Mystery, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairCircus/pseuds/DespairCircus
Summary: Again and again you find yourself sitting in the local hospital waiting room, the indistinguishable dull colours and passing faces. Tapping your foot and fingers on the rim of the chairs impatiently, your eyes bore at the wall in front of you- everything was always the same as the last.Your mothers health was withering before your own eyes, yet nobody knew why or the possible causes of her deteriorating health. Each day she was becoming more and more sick than the last with no remorse, it scared you.Returning once more to the hospital, a strange occurrence happens- Parallel to you an odd man sits in the room that was usually painted with solitude. Staring you down he taunts with a freakish grin plastered on his face, his white eye patch and soft chuckles filled your gaze, intruding your pale thoughts. But surprisingly to you—you found yourself to be staring back at the very peculiar man. This was a bad idea.What a pain.
Relationships: Itami Kareta | Orginal Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"For your crimes, young maiden, your family is to blame. Now your shame, the curse, will have you only bear daughters. Such a disgrace to be held, to be filled with hatred and selfishness. It will be your downfall and for that you've betrayed your ancestors and disgraced your descendants. Now to death with you. Goodbye fair maiden." 

"Oh? Looks like the clock is ticking down to my next supper, to feast upon youthful maidens once more. The curse I put upon my descendants for my selfish sins. Forever will the maidens suffer a plaguing sickness that makes them fall victim to a sweet death. So that I, the cursed one, will remain forever youthful just like the porcelain dolls stacked nicely on my shelves. What a sin I have committed..." 

" Tick Tock, Tick Tock when will supper be served? I'm starving..."

______________________________________________________________________

Grey walls. Coughing and crying. The intercom going off and on, calling for doctors and nurses. You were in the hospital once again, your mother was always sick, so the hospital was a familiar place. You've learned every detail and little corner of the hospital. It wasn't something to be proud of. The hospital waiting room was usually empty, maybe one random person on occasion. Today though, was different. Sitting there in the waiting room patiently; which was always so dull, there was one man across from you who kept tapping his foot and smiling directly at you. It was kind of making you uncomfortable, leading you to shift in your seat slightly from time to time and avoid eye contact. His blonde hair covered some of his lavender tinted eye, and you couldn't help but stare at his medical eye patch that was over where his other eye would be. His grin grew wider. The more you stared blankly at his eye patch, the more you were beginning to zone out. Suddenly-the man gets up from his seat and starts to make his way towards you, having you feel like a complete idiot for staring at all. Mission failed. With this, you had already begun to regret staring at the mysterious man.

"Do you have a problem with me? Or perhaps, my eye patch?~" The man smirked nearing closer at a uncomfortable distance. He bend down to your height, and began to stare into your eyes with intensity. You looked around for another person he could be talking to, but then you remembered that you were alone with this guy in the waiting room. His laugh was dry and his sarcastic chuckle echoed throughout the room. A grin still prominent on his face.

"Yes of course I'm talking to you, there isn't anybody else here silly~." You jumped at the malevolent tone in his voice how fast from cheery to how chilling his tone could be. This man seemed too cheery for his own good. What an odd man he is. Hopefully the nurse would call you any second so you could get away from the the chills that had begun to crawl down your back.

"I'm sorry for staring... This room is dull with its grey walls. I'm too used to it..." You muttered out, hoping that if you apologized the guy would just leave you alone and forget the occurrence. 

"Staring is very rude, so now you have to do something for me. You can't refuse~" The man looked like he had to think about something after he spoke. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is?' You sighed, then spoke up once more; your mouth feeling dry. 

"What would I have to do for you? I don't owe you anything." 

You felt extremely stupid after asking, this could be very dangerous! Who knows what the hell this man could ask of you.

"Could you please pinch me very hard, please?" The man asked. You froze, did he just ask you to pinch him? What? Wait, that's kinda fucked up right? Who the hell asks some random person to pinch them? The man seemed to notice you freeze up where you sat. Suddenly he puts his hand on your head. He started to pat your head with a delicate touch. You slapped his hand away pushing him back. You glared in his direction , only to notice lots of scars on his palms and fingers leading up to his wrists. He only grinned once more, sending an unpleasant feeling in your gut. It felt like you were going to be sick yourself.

"Come on now, be a good girl and pinch me, don't worry I won't do anything bad to you, promise~" He said in a overly optimistic voice that sounded forced, it was easy to tell that much. You reached your arm out hesitantly and pinched him gently, which made him happy for a second but after his lips grew grim. His lavender eye, you swore, went dark as his gaze went to the ground. The mans eyes looked dead almost. 

"I didn't say gently, did I?" He glared as he looked back up to meet your eyes again. You whispered a quick 'sorry'with a sigh then pinched him, harder. 

"Are you that weak, seriously? I guess being weak runs in the family.." He questioned, you preparing yourself to pinch him for a third time, but you paused at his words about being weak. You felt some anger towards this weird man and this time you would pinch him with your full strength! Then, hopefully the man would be pleased. Just as you were about to do so- the nurse came and called for you.

"(y/n), we have the status of your mother. Please come with me now, she is just down the corridor." The nurse looked at you a bit weird since you were in the midst of pinching the unknown man's cheek. As you walked with the nurse away from the waiting room,you could see him from the corner of your eye. He was staring at you with that smirk. That stupid smirk. Gods it made you sick.

The man followed you and the nurse but he was far behind. Once the nurse showed you your mothers room and told you of your mother conditions she left. The blonde haired man came up to you just before you were going to enter your mother's room.

"I forgot to say that my name is Kareta, Itami Kareta." He smiled moving some of his hair out of his one eye. 

"I'll hopefully see you around (y/n)~" You cringed at his words hoping that you would never have to see that creep again. Finally the weird man disappeared off into the depths of the hospital and you sighed in relief. Your mothers condition was stable at the moment. But your mother kept complaining about not feeling well and each day it's been getting worse. You didn't want to think of it but it was a possibility your mother may not survive for much longer. It was strange really, your mother was fine till recently. What caused this? 

You sighed ready to enter your mothers room shaking off Itami and the whole pinching thing. Ugh, he was so weird. His smirk was stuck in your head, just great. It was no better then staring at the grey walls of this hospital.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" Your mom asked with a weak grin curiously looking at you. As you sat down on her hospital bed she nudged you with her elbow, as she gave you a wink. You wouldn't hear the end of this since your mother knew now. 

"I don't know..." You trailed off. His smile flashed through your mind again and you frowned.

"Hmm~? Okay (y/n), you're just too shy to tell me anything these days~ Anyway, I'm stuck here again. I don't know when I'll get out, the doctors will check on me tomorrow since I'm stable right now. But could you please come back. I want to spend every minute I have with you (y/n).." You thought about her question, coming back tomorrow the man wouldn't be there again would he, hopefully not?

You wanted to be there for your mom to be nice because you love your mother and her newfound sickness worries you very much, but you really didn't want to come across that man again. You prayed to yourself that you wouldn't see that man again. To hopefully never cross paths with Itami ever again. 

"I'll come back tomorrow to see you mom." You look up to her and flash a rare smile. Her face brightened up by your acceptance. 

"Thanks (y/n). I'm happy. Hopefully you'll survive another night without me. There's some leftovers in the fridge you can heat up if your hungry." She softly smiled back giving you head a little pat. She's always patted your head since you were a young child. You said your goodbyes and closed the door behind you. Luckily you don't live far from the hospital only a couple minutes walk from your home. As you walked home the sun was setting and the breeze that passed by was calming yet unsettling. But you worried about your mother, she just had to get better. She was the only family you were close to. Actually, you had never really met your father or heard much of anything about the man. So you'd be all alone if she'd pass. Only your thoughts and grief would accompany you and your childhood cat of course. 

* * *

When you finally get home you run up the stairs to your room and shut your door, jumping onto your bed and your cat accompanied you. You laid down on your bed thinking about the creep Itami Kareta, why would he want someone to pinch him? Did he have some kind of fetish for people pinching him? Either way, you had to stay away from such a person as him- it would only give you grief. You already had enough grief with your mother being sick.But still, you couldn't help but wonder and think about it.. Just recalling the event gave you chills.. Pinching, seriously? It was hard to fathom why someone would be liked to be pinched. Debating on whether you should tell a friend or something of the weird meeting you fell asleep thinking of the mysterious man with a eye patch.

Who knows what is in store, the man with a eye patch watched the clock tick waiting till he could meet your eyes again. 

" Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Tick, Tock..." 

________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

"This, young maiden, is for you. To be passed down woman to maiden and forever more. One day you will pass down this dagger as the gift of blossoming youth, engraved with roses and thorns. Keep this dear to your heart little doll, you never know when the time comes that you will need its service. It has the blessing of the angels and in desperate times, it will serve you faithfully till the end. Then you can pass it on to the next maiden, your own daughter"

"Yes dear mother. Let us be safe from all harm and let us not dare do brutish acts unless death is at the end of our deathbed." 

"Till death do us part."

\---

"This dagger of mine has not aged since the day I received it from my own mother. Never did I ever pass it down to my own descendants, how bittersweet. To be cursed to only bear daughters feeding off my own blood, selfishly holding onto the angels blessing. Tracing my finger over a sharp blade that could protect me, could kill me. But all I can do is watch as time passes and the sun falls on the faces of porcelain dolls that sit patiently for a hundred years and a hundred years more. Hmm..   
It seems I need to change up the cards.. let us begin, shall we?" 

________________________________________________________________________________

Awaking from your slumber you shivered as a breeze tickled your cheek. The windows light curtains blew back and forth in the direction of the sweet sun washed breeze. Vision blurring from the bright light, you rub your eyes then squint noticing something out of place— The window was not open last night, you could of sworn you had shut- and even locked it. You peer with curious eyes, making your way over to the windowsill. Looking out the window the street was quiet, the Victorian architecture always was gorgeous to stare at. The houses were all old and carried such a timeless history to them, you loved it. The house you live in had been the house you had lived all your life. It was passed down generation to generation, before it was your mothers, it was your grandmothers. You began to reminisce about the day your mother showed you your heritage, she grabbed a beat up box from the attic which remained dusty even when dusted. Carefully opening the box, you could remember how it was full of pictures with jewelry and other personal possessions. The pictures showed their age; yellowed and the frame dirtied after being stowed away not seeing the light till that moment. The images looked to be more than over a hundred years old in age and your mother agreed when you had stated it. The pictures showed a women and young girls, presumably the daughters of said women sat on ottomans and velvet red chairs, dressed in fancy chiffon and corsets. Their hair curled and a rouge tint applied on their little lips, faces framed with bows and bonnets— They all looked like porcelain dolls, so fragile and quaint. The pictures stories however, were gone with time. Your mother had lost her own mother at a young age,. So the heritage and history of the family faded with your grandmother to the grave, since your mother remembered so little.   
Finally snapping out of your daze you remember that your mother was hoping for you to come give her some company at the hospital again. You couldn't blame her as the hospital was dull and eerie, and you would hate going alone also— especially because of past traumas.. With memories like those it made your stomach pang with despair. It felt like your mother would never step through the door of this old Victorian house again. 

Getting ready to take your leave towards the hospital, you were wondering if Itami would make an appearance. Would he be awaiting you in the solitude coloured waiting room? His stupid grin and chuckle rung through your head at least a thousand times.  
Shivering at the thought you try to shake off the memories but they refused to leave your pitiful head space. There was something odd about that man, it was as if you had a connection to him? Yet, you had never seen him before yesterday at the hospital.   
That was the scary part about it all. Him, himself, was as equally unsettling as the familiar feeling that engulfed you. How could someone feel so familiar yet you had never seen them before?

Opening the door with the loud creak, the house showed its age in the little ways with such sounds. Before descending down the steps, you stop and meet a box at the point of your feet. It didn't look special or of any importance. But you stopped and looked at it with a bewildered expression, there was no address or anything. But you assumed if it was on your doorstep, then it was worth inspecting it. Taking caution while lifting it came to your surprise it was feather light. The scent of spring and lavender filled the air from the box seemed hauntingly familiar. Gently opening the cardboard box, there was intricately carved wooden box and a note tied neatly with a washed out red ribbon. Picking up the note; that was folded with care, and the scent of lavender lacing it, you open it.  
Opening the note it enclosed;

"What is wrong

What is right?

You pinched my skin extremely tight.

Then my cheeks became very bright,

That is when I knew,

One day we'd reunite."

I know we've only met once, but we will meet soon again, I promise. Whether you like it or not.   
Hide the dagger I have given you, hide it well as you might need it one day, whether that would be tomorrow or in a year. It seems you're in grave danger, but your poor mother is in graver. It will serve you faithfully and will protect you if I can not when the time comes. Put it in a safe haven for now, I beg. We will meet again, our fates are intertwined and have been for centuries.

Shaking your head in confusion, you place the odd note back in the box and picked up the small engraved wooden box. It shone in the light that was beaming through the sheer lace curtains of your living room. The latch rusty and losing its gold coating, it helped hold up the idea of how old the box must be— the box itself had to be very antique by the look of it. Opening it with caution, there lay a dagger, It was of a copper and rose colour and engraved with care. Lined with the finest of details of roses, bramble thorns and blossoming buds, it was eerily entrancing. You couldn't dare to even lay a finger on it. Something in you told you not to touch it, at least not yet. It was odd it was like you could hear voices coming from the box. But the voices were much too hard to make out, inaudible. Who sent this and why is all you could wonder while looking at the daggers pale appearance. There was no sender, no address, no trace of anything. This must of been a mistake in the address, or so you hoped. To figure things out you take a look back in the box one last time, and to your surprise, at the bottom of the cardboard box, there laid a white medical eye patch. Pausing, you knew exactly who this could be, it pained you to even think of them.. You didn't want to be right, you really didn't, but sadly his name was written all over this box. 

Itami.

________________________________________________________________________________ 

'Where is Itami? Is he trying to hide from me? Maybe he is playing a game of hide-and- go-seek with me! He knows I love that game oh so dearly! Itami, Itami~   
come out, come out where ever you are~! I know you stole my dagger when I was deep in slumber. So where did you put it? Are you trying to play games with me? I thought you hated it when I played games with you, so why do this to me, Itami? But oh, I don't mind at all though. I'll make you regret it later for disobeying me. You're really no different from your ignorant parents. But sadly I need you alive. Wait to go spoiling my plans.'   
She paced around the handwoven carpet arms crossed firmly, a pout forming on her soft lips. She did not like this one bit. Her patience was being tested by a mere mortal. Boy, she didn't have time for games like this— especially not when the clock was ticking to her possible end game. A new revolution.. 

Itami appeared on the mansions staircase at the top, his hands gripped the railing, smiling down to her small silhouette. He was amused by her frustration, oh very amused.  
Her mind raced with the thoughts of a way to punish him, but her mind was muted and left awfully null. 

"Not like hurting you or inflicting pain will do anything..! Curse you and that foolish grin of yours." She sighed looking down to her balled up fists. 

"Do you ever shut up? All you do is whine and complain over spoiled milk like a child. Don't curse me for the curse you inflicted on me. It's your own fault you can't control your own servants, I'm just trying to change my destiny. I won't fall into your hands, not like my parents and those before them. You've lived long enough.   
You may have a sweet face but in truth you are nothing but a rotten heart. Your outsides don't match the ins—"  
That was it, that was her breaking point. That's when Itami knew he had hit a chord with her, her pained expression was all to joyful for him to watch. Ah, how wonderful it is to find what makes her tick like a time bomb~

"Shut up! You insolent fool! I'll cut off your tongue if you don't dare shut those crusted lips of yours! I'm done with you! get out of my sight!   
You give me a headache.. I need more herbal tea to calm my head, my thoughts and my mind. You'll drive me mad if I have to listen to you. Should I call for my servant to escort you out? Maybe he can scratch that other eye of yours... then you'd be symmetrical again!" Her face had gone bright red with fury. It wasn't like her to loose her composure. After all, she did call herself a gentle women with a soft nature. In the shadows another stood, holding his breath as he watched her outburst. He hadn't seen her get like that in a long time. Luckily he knew better than to intervene or try and piss off the little doll.   
It was true she looked like a child but it didn't give any reason to doubt what she was capable of. 

"If that is what you wish for.. I am off then.   
Have fun hunting down the dagger. It's safe and far from your reach. But it's not like those small arms of yours are capable of much anyway..   
Farewell doll."   
Itami waved lazily walking away with a hand in his pockets. He knew that the doll must be shattered and that ego within her fragile mind broken and smashed. He was a step closer to changing what he thought couldn't be broken. What she believed couldn't be broken and everyone else in the mansion..

"I have a much better plan instead. I refuse to play your foolish games Itami. I may have the appearance of a child, but believe me I am no longer— as I've lived for a century and centuries more to come. I have no need for your childish games. I'm smarter than that Itami you would be a fool to believe any different. Have you not gotten that through your halfwitted head of yours yet?"  
Itami couldn't take her seriously, at least not right now or for the majority of whenever she opened her mouth. Whatever she said would go through one ear and through the other. He just wanted to leave this mansion and get faraway from it. 

"Sorry, my apologies maiden."   
With a bow he was gone, but the underlying mocking tone of his haunted her very being. After the doors closed, she screamed in frustration. All the glass and porcelain cracked and flew like sparks. What was once organized, was disheveled beyond belief. Even the vase full of roses fell and water spilt onto the mahogany wood and carpet. How infuriating could one human be?  
Little did she know she had played into the mind games Itami set for her. It would be too late before she could reverse the effects of her own demise.

" Oh dear, look at this mess. Lady Noir what am I to do with you? You should know better than to let a mere mortal infuriate you. I'll get you some herbal tea for your nerves. How about some hibiscus?"

________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock...   
I'm getting impatient sitting here all pretty waiting for the end to be upon us. I sit here content in this silence as I represent the start and the end of our family. Isn't it such a shame that you will have to follow the same fate as your mother, and your mother's mother? To repeat over and over again, the clock making a new revolution, starting at one once more. Now to wait till the clock strikes midnight on the grandfather clock. Your life is fading in my hands so abruptly— pitifully it's such a shame. With each drop that falls and caresses gently into your veins and into your blood, you wither closer to death. Sorry my sweet child, sweet dreams." 

\---

When you reached the hospital you went to the same waiting room as you usually did, it was so dull your eyes grew tired and strained by the lack of colour. The seats were all empty but   
one; the seat Itami had taken on your first encounter, a man in a trench coat had taken his seat in utter silence. His hair was dark and covered his eyes, and his strong jawline was prominent. His slender bony fingers tapped the chairs arm rest rhythmically, in a melody that you could almost remember.  
He seemed to show the upmost of impatience by the tap of his foot, like he was waiting for someone. You had realized that you had been staring at the man for much longer than considered appropriate. Looking away, you huffed and stole a glance once more. That was when you were met his chestnut coloured eyes, they bore into yours with a peculiar look. Piercing into your gaze as you held in your own breath, caught dead in your tracks. The man didn't seem to have an angered expression but yet one of indifference. That soon changed when he stood up and grinned like a cat. You soon notice that he had started inching closer, with each step your chest fell and rised. He towered over your small stature and you felt like prey. You had began to regret staring at the mysterious man, just like you did Itami.. What was with strange men in this hospital waiting room? 

"Don't stare so idly at strangers for too long, otherwise you might regret it one day. You'll could get yourself into a dilemma or maybe something darker even?" He smiled as he got increasingly closer with each passing second. The man had a thick British accent and strong cheekbones, he was quite handsome in your opinion but that thought didn't matter at the moment. Stepping back you offer him a small smile trying to hide your fear and mixed feelings of the peculiar man. He stops suddenly and looks down at his watch; that was in his right wrist, it looked to be expensive. What a lavish lifestyle he must live to own such a thing.

"Sorry my apologizes, I didn't mean to frighten you. You look familiar, you remind me of a dear person in my life. I must be going, my master is calling and she isn't the patient type.. very entitled like a spoiled child. Sorry to have given you such a shock." The man had left with the sent of herbs and tea, what type you were unsure but it did seem very pleasant. 

Walking down the hallway you stop at your mother's hospital room door and pause, someone was in there. It was nobody you could recognized as you could only see the back side of them, they were at the edge of her bed looking down at your mothers sleeping body. Her hair pitch black and wavy cascading down her small figure, her pale hands appeared to be balled into little fists. She seemed to be wearing a frilly dress and a veil that was see-through, looking like the personification of death to your dismay. Before you could take any action, she had turned around and her dark eyes met yours. They were black, or extremely dark brown but no light shone into them giving them a dead, glassy appearance. She looked like a porcelain doll, like one in the boxes your mother had found in your attic. A grin crept up her face; her pale lips mocking you, her giggling with glee before turning back towards your mother.   
Whispers and inaudible feminine giggles rung through your ears. You closed your eyes because this couldn't be real, this must be illusion or some dream?

When you opened your weary eyes again—she was gone; nothing left where she had stood. The room seemed to be vacant of the doll. Before entering the room you are cautious, pausing and looking down the far leading hallway, and oddly enough it was all dead silent. It had never been this quiet and the eerie feeling begun to haunt you. Shaking your head, you enter the room fully. Your mother looked fine, her monitor and heartbeat were normal. This hospital was such an odd place, it didn't make you feel safe nor help you sleep at night knowing your mother stayed here. You sat down next to her as there was a vacant seat next her hospital bed, though it wasn't anything comfortable. Gently, you laid your head down and sighed. You could feel the tears in the sides of your eyes but you fought them off, you wouldn't let horrible melancholy consume you. Not now at least, you had to be strong for your mother. A soft hand reached out and gently ran a finger through your unkept hair. 

"Oh? What's wrong sweetie? Are you looking for that boy you like, is he not here today?" She chuckled with a huge grin plastered on her face, tiredness started to plague her eyes, even though she acted happy she didn't look so great. Her face was quite pale and the bags under her eyes more prominent, she must be forcing herself for you. You frowned at her words and sighed, looking down to your hands, you felt pathetic. 

"Please don't mention him, I didn't come here looking for him. Anyway, what did the doctors say? Anything good? Anything about you be able to come home tonight?" You gaze at her with a glint of hope but also a sense of hopelessness, you want hear the words that would comfort you, words that would fix your messy heart. Her smile fades as she looks down to her own hands, she began to fiddle with her own ailing fingers. Just with that small action you could tell it wasn't any good news, hope had faded from and turn into pitiful despair. Going home alone was the worst feeling, the feeling of being alone in the large Victorian house. You just wanted your mother to be better, at least well enough to go home, if a god would even grace you with that. But from the looks of it she was slowly fading away, at least her body was, not her spirit though. It was crafted of steel   
iron— inside she was a strong person.

"I have to stay another night, they aren't sure what's causing my body to deteriorate.. Please don't worry (y/n), be strong for me, okay? Please be the strong child I know you are, keep your head held high. I'll be home before you know it!" She gave a weak smile to try and reassure you. Her character was still the same, nothing really brought your mother down. It was something you admired about your mother, and something you lacked. But for your mother, you would be strong, or at least try your hardest. Even if she was close to deaths door she still had some sliver of hope. You wished you shared the same mindset as your mother over her condition. 

As the only person present in your life you wouldn't admit it to anyone, but you were scared out of your mind. Any other relative of yours was either dead or you had never met them, your family wasn't all that close. You nodded your head to your mothers words, forcing a little smile on your saddened lips. She gently kissed the top of your forehead and run a hand through your hair once more.

"That's the girl I know! Don't forget to take care of Yuuu, okay? I'm sure he'll keep you company while I am here. And always know I love you (y/n)." You had forgotten about your pet cat that had accompanied you throughout carefree childhood. To think about it, you hadn't seen him in a while, but it was usual for him to disappear. He would disappear for months at a time then he would come back eventually after his unknown adventures throughout the areas nearby, god knows how he's still even alive. He was known for going off in the neighborhood and coming back always to your arms. Never mind him, you have better things to worry about right? Yuuu always came back to his home at the end of the day and he could take care of himself on the streets. You decided it was best to leave and visit again soon as you didn't want to leave your mother here by herself, especially not along in that dull room.   
After the encounter with Itami.., the tall man.., and the girl that looked like a porcelain doll in this hospital. The bland colours, the coughing, the sorrowful cries in the corridors, and the inaudible whispers, this hospital got more sinister the more you noticed the odd things that inhabited it. 

Departing from the hospital you were highly disappointed. The one time you hoped for something good to happen, you were let down with the news you should of expected. You had wished deep down; though you wouldn't admit it to your mother, that Itami would've been in the waiting room waiting room. Walking past the waiting room, secretly you had crossed your fingers he'd be there in all his glory. But even then he had disappointed you too, he wasn't there, no crazed grin or medical eye patch to meet your wishful gaze. A part of you wasn't quite sure why you wanted to see him again, maybe his company was quite comforting in a sense since you were going through such a hard time. As peculiar as he was in your first encounter with him, it wasn't that bad.   
He pissed you off to no end, but he was so odd that he felt so familia. Though you weren't sure why this was. You didn't notice it, yet you were wishing to see Itami soon. He was the only one who filled the void of loneliness within you, even if he was basically a complete stranger. He seemed like the type for games, and that seems innocent enough to you. Hopefully now life would be a little more interesting.

\---

Going through the hospitals grey corridors I search for the familiar eyes again to ease mine. Reaching the waiting room, it was silent, the room itself cold. The seats all empty— an insanity that no hospital should have. It seems I must've been to late to of caught (y/n), what an utter shame this is. I stand in the room alone as eerie as it is, whispers could be heard from the halls behind. This place may seem like any other hospital, but darkness lurked in the cracks and the corners, hiding in the shadows. The voices and whispers were all too familiar to me— for I've been here way too much. That every crack and corridor has become etched into my brain. The smell it in the air; the faint scent of hibiscus tea and freshly picked roses, was gut wrenching, there were here. The deadly duo who I wouldn't dare to speak their names as they were cursed for their own selfish demises. The cry baby and her servant. Before I could turn around and check the hallways, I heard the hauntingly familiar laughter from down the hallway. I shook off the feeling and gently put a hand over my eye patch. I guess I would have to go home empty handed much to my disappointment. Back to the place where the cry baby and her servant will mock me more and more. I shall not let them find out my weakness, nor can I let my brother have any hint of what I am planning. He would turn against me easily without any hesitation for he is such a fool. Worshiping the cry baby, doing anything to protect her, it's like he is under some spell of hers— which was possible but unlikely due to his personality.. Betraying his own blood and flesh for someone who ended our own parents life and those before us. What a disgrace he is, a brother I wish I didn't have, anything could of been better than him. All he does is anything for her, he serves her just like our imbecile ancestors.Yet I am having none of it, to serve a bratty child that's lived longer than she   
should—isn't of my taste— she should of died a long time ago, following the laws of nature. It fills me with glee knowing she is unaware of her end. I just have to be patient for the clock to strike midnight, then my time for true joy and glee shall be. 

\---

"Itami? Where is Itami this time? Any idea to his whereabouts at this time of day? Why must he always be out and about getting into trouble and foiling my plans..?" The childlike doll pause to take a sip of her freshly brewed tea, it was the perfect temperature like always. After her light sip, she continues on:

"Why haven't we locked him up yet, or constrained him any way for acting so brashly and out of place? Maybe I should leave it up to you to punish him, maybe scratch his other eye out for disobedience and loyalty." The man that stands beside her watches her with careful eyes, eyes of amber and chestnut that held many secrets, but he always pleased his maiden. 

"Never have I had any of them over my hundred years treat me like he does! They all cowered at my presence or adored me to their parades of death!" She smirks, clearly pleased with herself. She always knew she possessed many good qualities. 

"I see,Lady Noir." The man smiles, patiently waiting for her next words knowing she had just ignored his completely.

"Ah~ how I live for the attention I crave, and have desired it greatly. Yet him, he treats me like garbage and my spells doesn't seem to work on him, never did, never will! It frustrates me to no end! Breaking such desires under his weak foot!" The bone china tea cup in her grasp shaking with slight rage, her face showing a grimace of displeasure. 

"Ever since he was young we have had tea parties together but he despised it deeply. His older brother would always help me drag him into the back gardens to dress him up in my frilly dresses, since he was so innocent and young he couldn't fight it. Oh how I always commanded him to get Itami to come back to have tea and biscuits with me. But his brother was always so rough with him; even more rough than need be. That not I even had gotten to because I didn't want my hands dirtied.. I'd just sit prettily and watch the one sided scuffle." The man frowns hearing this, he knew how cruel Itami's older brother could be.

"Itami would look towards me with hatred, but he didn't understand, I never commanded his brother to hurt him. Yet he would never blame his brother and blame me, calling me such horrible names that I would never dare to say. I'm much to prim and proper for such nonsensical words." She sips her tea thinking back to all those years ago, feeling as if it were yesterday. Her servant looked at her with some amusement in his eyes and fear of how horrible she could be. 

"Well, Lady Noir if there's anything you wish to be done, I could easily do it all. All you need to do is say the words and I shall do whatever you ask of me." A smile graces her pale pink lips as he tells her such. 

"Itami though, he is much different then the others in his long line of ancestor servants. He is determined to change his fate and the fate of your own existence Lady Noir. Sadly I cannot give you any advice on how to cease him from attempting to stop the cycle of your own curse. If he will be successful or fail is currently unknown, for my abilities can only see so much into the past and the future." The servant looked into the distance and was dazed as he focused on one spot.   
He was lying under his teeth, hoping she wouldn't detect any sense of his secrecy. She nodded her head and sipped her tea contently, eyes not picking up on anything suspicious.   
She knew in time that her questions would be answered, so for now she'd wait patiently. It seemed to have become quiet, the only sound was the old clock ticking faithfully like it always had, since she was a young girl over a hundred years ago. 

"I know in due time you will have the answers to my questions, so for now I am not concerned. I thank you for the tea as it was lovely and perfect like always. Actually I wish to have some more, is there any left in the tea pot?" She places her cup on the rose painted saucer and cleans off her dress lightly with a hand, after she brushes some fingers through her raven hair.   
Little did she know she was going to be betrayed sooner or later, she was so selfish that she couldn't see such a possibility. Originally the servants were created thousands of years ago as an entity and took form going to the human world. The amber eyed man took refuge in the porcelain dolls from the mansion and followed her loyally and into her hospice. He watched as she induced pain on others, only to watch them fade soon afterwards. He had no sympathy, for them for he was not human. He didn't posses or learn to have many emotions, only few that Lady Noir seemed to show he could grasp, learning them from watching through his cat like eyes.   
The servant of the doll did not care for no human, not until he met fatefully with (y/n). She would take care of him; as he had taken form into what humans called a cat, she'd feed and give him lots of love and affection, as other humans would call it.   
The porcelain doll gave him the name Yuuu, something he never had before, he liked it and so placed it into (y/n)'s mind when she was giving him a name of her own. Therefore it ended up the same. It was a human thing to have a name; servants didn't deserve such a thing, it was something that others can call you by, something of your own. He wasn't sure why but over time, (y/n)'s kindness towards him and her wonderful personality had stricken a chord within him. It awakened his inner need to protect her, but in his position he could not. At least not for now. Yuuu felt like he was betraying (y/n) and saw a future where they died too at the hands of the porcelain doll he faithfully served. In his visions he saw Itami falling in love with them and being by their side, trying to stop the doll from accomplishing her dreams and desires. If they were successful or not, he did not know. Yuuu did not want (y/n) falling under the same fate as her ancestors, he must end the cycle. At whatever cost. Yuuu lost in his own thoughts missing some of his masters next words:

"It should not be long before (y/n)'s mother is ready to reap and have for supper— a tasty meal it will be. Though, I just have to be a bit more patient, the urge to eat is really killing me, I need a meal soon.. Yuuu, more tea please, it's the only thing that stops my cravings." She waited then noticed that her servant was in a daze, this displeased her. Reaching over the table she taps him on the shoulder, shocking so greatly that he jumps in his own skin. Quickly pouring a new cup of hot for the lady. 

Just then the doors opened, causing the loud creak of the old wooden doors to echo throughout the whole mansion. It was just the person she had wanted to see, the person who causes her so much trouble. He stands at the entrance staying utterly silent with a slight pissed off expression, he was trying his best to hide it but the anger radiated from his soul.

"Cat got your tongue, Itami? May I ask where you went for the past while?" Itami only glared at her little chubby face, his eyes not shocked that she was already here, the ability to go where with a snap of the finger will never stop getting on his nerves. A mocking grin formed on her petite face, and her servant right next to her, refusing to say even a word when she spoke. Since the air was too tense. The scowl Itami gave her hadn't changed since has was just a young one, his feature still fell perfectly into the same places. It was nice to see these things hadn't changed, quite amusing actually, for he still acted like a mere child after all these years passed.

"It is really none of your business since you're a simpleminded child, but I bet you already know where I went it wouldn't make sense otherwise as it seems anyone will do everything for you. Oh and the hospital had the overwhelming scent of hibiscus and roses: just like you. It made me ill to my stomach to have to be smelling that, it's not like I'm already encompassed by that here." A chuckle leaves her lips at his words, it was lovely to know such a scent displeases him greatly. Perhaps maybe it was worth it to ask Yuuu to brew another pot of tea. 

"What were you doing there anyways? You better of not gone near her mother, I swear. Otherwise you are in for a rude awakening, doll. You just like to ruin the fun in everything don't you? You've always been such a party crasher, such a whinny spoilt child." She began to giggle like crazy, putting a hand up to her lips to try and hide that ugly smile of hers. Her smile stretched far like a the jokers, depicted in art crafted hundred years ago. 

" You got me, good job solving the mystery~  
I did go to hospital today and guess who I saw there? You will never guess, will you? Ah? And who's mother are you talking about? I don't have the slightest of clues to what you might be trying to infer about me. You might as well tell it to my face, unless you are frightened by my presence." She giggled again to herself, the only person that was laughing was her, everything else was deadly quiet chilled by her laugh. Her servant stayed still, holding his breath as another argument would break out again, he could see it. He had contemplated whether if it would be worth it to stop her mid-sentence, but then again he did not want to be yelled at, that was always no fun. All he knew was this wasn't going to go well, and he'd be cleaning some of the doll's destruction soon.

"You really are so full of yourself aren't you doll? I know of your foolish actions and believe you had no right to do any of it whatsoever. What has (y/n) done to you for you to go hurt her mother more? Personally going to the hospital just to make her poor mother suffer more....You are cruel, so very cruel. Please inform me of the reasons of inducing more pain on their mother, if any are worth mentioning." Itami clenches the part of his shirt that was above his heart, somehow this brought him the greatest pain, and he knew he shouldn't enjoy it, he couldn't as hard as he tried.

"You're making her suffer too, you just like to watch people suffer, don't you? You've watched my whole family suffer under your control and never cared what happened. You'd just move onto the next one once the first fell down and withered away. You like to hurt innocent people and you disgust me gravely, your appearance might disgust me more.. Children are supposed to be innocent not a wolf in sheep's clothing. I don't know why you refuse on hurting me and hurt (y/n) and her mother instead. You can do whatever you wish to me, I don't care too much in regards about my own life anyways. I'm sure you'd enjoy watching me get tortured or beat up, just like when I was a little child by my own blood." The doll smiled but on the inside the fire was brimming within her. He knew how to press her buttons well, like no other in this world.

"There is no point in hurting someone who enjoys the pain Itami. It wouldn't feel satisfying in any capacity to me. You're the freak of nature, of your own family. You aren't like the others or like your brother, not even like your parents. I enjoy watching those who are normal suffer, who are innocent. But I think I have found your weakness Itami. You are letting it show, and with that, you're a fool. Now that I know your weakness, I will use it to my full advantage." Her insane giggles continue like crazy, and red tears poured from her eyes as she laughed on a continuous loop. Wiping her eyes she smeared the blood tears on her face. Her infuriating laugh echoed through the mansion which was silent before all the laughing she had laughed.   
Itami's ears were filled with the anguishing sound and his face scrunched up into a angered expression once more. His scream filled the mansion as he ran straight towards the porcelain doll aiming his fist straight into her delicate face. His fist was almost in reach to her face to meet, but she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals that suffocated him as he fell into the chair, falling over with it. 

She was gone. 

He screamed and punched the ground hearing his knuckles crack and break under the intense force. It made him cringe in utter delight as he laid in the red petals on the ground his face twisted into one of ecstasy and delight but also once of suffering as he looked up to the ceiling; which was painted with angels and demons battling one another. Adam and Eve reaching out to the apple of sin, of temptation and the snake wrapped around the apple. Falling into desires selfishly came with a deadly cost. The ultimate end of falling from grace. From your high throne and the porcelain doll couldn't stay untainted forever. She was destined to fall greatly at the hands of her own blood, it was written in mahogany wood, etched into fate. As he had wanted it to be.  
_____________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock..Tick Tock.."  
"I had a odd dream last night and woke to the chimes of midnight. It haunted me deep down to my very being. I had a nightmare which hasn't haunted me since I was a child many years ago. For life is death... and I only had and still feared one thing; death itself. The inevitable end of life, the price we pay for living in this small shell of ours. So I became death herself and claimed the title so selfishly. But in this nightmare of mine...I had reached my end at the hands of those who I thought were close to me. Who would serve me faithfully, but I assume it was only time before one who be born into this wretched world to betray me. After a long line of servants kissing my dainty feet, there just had to be one holding a dagger behind their back. But this was only a dream, a nightmare, not reality. I better not worry about the things inside my head, for they are my worst enemy. To soothe my nerves and my thoughts I'd like some chamomile tea..."

"Yuuu come out, come out wherever you are! Don't play games with me now!" She sat there pretty, wiping her dress free from any stray crumbs of her biscuit. She had set up a chess board that showed its age, but it still was as gorgeous as they day it was crafted, exactly a hundred years ago.   
Sunlight beamed through onto the freshly strewn tablecloth of lace and dolly patterns.   
The light hit her face perfectly showing of the gleaming pale skin of hers, dust floating around her. I couldn't help to think back to yesterday's remarks and my brother arguing hopelessly against his own fate. A flurry of petals erupted as he screamed at the top of his lungs. He threw the chiffon chair astray into the fireplace before he had taken notice to his hand. The fireplace crackled in remark to his actions. It bled with each flailing second, leaving him closer to his destiny. He sighed, kicking the petals and smeared the blood on his cheeks as he dirtied his eye patch with a smile while he bit his lip. His knuckles were bloodied and bruised by his own recklessness in a moment of fury. He never learns and he never will. That is the sad truth about my fool of a brother. He likes the pain all he can do is laugh and laugh till his demise.

I had hid in the shadows watching him going from defensive as thorns to defenseless, he was not a hard one to crack. I had never felt any remorse for my brother's pain and suffering all I can do is watch and spectate from a far. The over seeing eyes of fate I like to call myself. I'm just doing my rightful duty that I must follow, I cannot stray nor change the future. My fate is set. My rightful duty is to serve and protect Lady Noir like those before me, the reason for my birth was to carry the same burden as my ancestors did. I will rightfully do so and fulfill it till my last dying breath. I must do it to the best of my abilities and not let anyone get in the way of the doll's happiness. Not even my own flesh and blood. One of the same, yet we stand on different sides. Our family is from a long line of servants born into protecting her family since the beginnings. The records and pictures go far back and are all around this mansion. The doll sold her soul for immortality at the cost of her family's future and hasn't aged since. We were taught since young that we must listen to those older, much wiser and that we must listen the doll and her every command. I learned at a young age that my parents eyes were ruled by fear and the doll's eyes were everywhere. With each action their tongues were bitter and wished for the sweet taste of freedom from their birthright into this clan. I had remembered the day my parents had ceased from breathing. The yelling and screaming, furniture that could not be replaced smashed into unfixable pieces. Glass had plagued the floors and the thin opaque curtain blew violently in the wind. A thunderstorm erupted the dark parlor room to see her silhouette, bloodied beyond belief. Itami tugged on my nightgown sleeve and cowered behind me. The doll showed only a smile as the lightning and thunder would crash every second or so. Horns protruded from the silhouette that stood before us. Her hands transformed into gleaming claws to slaughter. Itami had not moved a step closer because at the base of my feet our mother laid lifelessly. My younger brothers eyes were brimmed with tears as they started to overfill from the duct of his eyes. His knees wobbled under his weight and he hit the floor falling into our mother's own blood. Her once pure blonde hair now stained crimson red. Soon his nightgown once white, soaked red as he pleaded my mother to get off the floor. He looked to me so desperately as if had had the power to resurrect them both and reverse the laws of life themselves. I could only stare with blank eyes at him and then looked away from what stood before me. It was a nightmare that came true to be experienced in reality and not just a mere dream conjured from my imagination. The doll had still kept that smile on her face and slowly made her way to us stepping over my fathers body that was not far from a gleaming pistol. I had recognized it myself, engraved with thorns and rose buds it was our family heirloom. My father had taught me how to shoot it and told me there might come a day where it's assistance would be needed. The doll grabbed the pistol up to the moonlight and bared her grin and sharp teeth to see once more. 

"A weapon created especially to end my life how interesting... looks be around a hundred years old, maybe more. Whatever little money the servants earned had saved in ending my life. But sadly they're dead with no trace of them anywhere, yet here I still stand... Time to lock this away for eternity, it will have no use in this reality, not in this timeline." She looked down at the mess she had caused and sighed as she snapped her chubby fingers to revert the room back to what it was before. The mansion itself had gone cold the freezing air as it nipped at the back of our exposed necks. Her faithful servant had appeared and sighed at the mess and then at us. His eyes glowed like candlelight. He only could shake his head at the small doll that stood. Looking to the ground the bodies still lay and he knew before she could speak what would be asked of him. Dolls don't get dirty, they make others do their work for them so they can keep there hands clean. That's when I had learned that if I disobeyed the doll I would end in the same fate as my dear parents. They were controlled by her fear, the doll did not scare me, but I was smarter than to mess with the doll that pulled the strings and controlled my every move. One day, I know I will retrieve my fathers gun, it's the only piece of the servant man that was lost to a monster; a wolf in sheep's clothing. Even to this day, I have not come across the pistol that my father had failed to use that fateful night not long ago.

Yuuu had finally come in with a steeped pot of hibiscus tea and more freshly baked pastries and biscuits for the little doll to feast on while playing chess to pass the time, hoping to forget the black hole in her stomach aching for the blood and flesh of her ancestors. It was only a little longer till reaping night when the moon would take its highest position in the sky. Till then, she would consume her mind by entertaining herself trying to fight the urge of the monster deep down inside. Both of them sat and stared intensely at the game in front of them, chins rested on their hands. Her faithful servant had been cornered and that it might be the final turn, if only he had been more cautious. But he was destined to lose from the start.

_____________________________________

You had begun to walk the streets to a place you so rightfully dreaded. The hospital was a bit of a walk, but the walk through the quiet street life made it worth it for the blooming spring blossoms. Another day would pass so freely by, with each passing day nothing would seem to move. Nothing would change, or alter from the usual. It was like going in circles, following the same routine endlessly. There is no end to this madness, at least it felt like it. At this rate how could you grasp onto hope? Your mother's condition wasn't getting any better with the support the hospital had given her. Nothing seemed to work and all attempts to reverse the effects of this illness that would inflict her, proved useless. You hadn't noticed but you had begun to clench your fists and a lone tear fell from the corner of your eye. It was hard to shake the thoughts that began to invade your head space. They wouldn't leave you alone, always there, always waiting for your most vulnerable points. Yours eyes holding in a basin ready to overflow. Your fists would refuse to loosen up, digging nails into skin till it stung. A gentle sob would escape your lips. That is when you could feel a finger caress your tear stained cheek. Gasping in surprise, your eyes reach a familiar lavender one. Frozen where you stand, all you could do was stare into the depths of his one eye. He didn't bother to speak a word, only a gentle smile. But that spoke in its own sense. The wind began to grow violent and a breeze made shivers go up your spine, biting at your cheeks ever so slightly. Itami put his jacket on your shoulders, which was, much too large for your smaller stature. It weighed down on your shoulders, as heavy as the burden and worry that infested your being. Closing your eyes, you bury your face into his chest, you did not want others passing by to see your broken down state. It caught him off guard, but was a pleasant surprise for him. He went on to run his fingers through your hair and smooth out any stray strands from the northern winds. There behind him, you could hear the soft humming of the vehicle. Opening your puffy eyes, you notice the white limousine that sat there idle. Looking up you meet his eye again, and he smiles once more. Unlike the other times, it felt more genuine even more softer than when you met his eye last.

"Let's go, I must show you something. But we must be careful." Itami said with a soft tone. Something within you felt sick, like it wasn't a good idea to go wherever Itami dreamed of. His hand slowly gestured to the limousine as he opened the door for you. There was no refusing now otherwise he would most likely drag you to where ever he was planning on taking you. 

"Where are you taking me?" Looking towards him for an answer, you ponder on how he will reply. He was whispering into the drivers ear, but it was impossible to make what he was saying, he was inaudible. Itami then finally fell back into the cushioned seat. While his arm gently landed on your shoulder. You were unsure if you should scold him or leave it be but after a minute or two it didn't bother you. 

"I cannot tell you where we are going, you'll see for yourself soon enough. That's enough questions as  
your questions will be soon be answered. I can at least promise you that much (y/n)." Itami gave a slight smile before looking away through the tinted window. How odd of him.   
Well, he is just an really odd person. You were to expect no less of him. There was no point in pestering Itami and it seemed best to follow what he had instructed. You too also turn your head to look out the tinted window. To your surprise this was the area of all the Victorian estates. The richest of the richest lived here. But after a couple minutes of looking at what flew past your eyes, you thought of your mother. It only made you feel worse then you already were. Eventually the limousine finally stopped at a giant mansion with a garden fountain out front. Before you could notice Itami was opening the door, the sunlight blinding you as you began to step out. There's no way... Could it possibly be?   
'Is this Itami's house?!' You thought to yourself. Exiting the car you look towards the garden before you. Flower bushes surrounded an aged path made of cobblestone. The flowers were in bloom, they were beyond gorgeous. How could someone as odd as Itami own a house like this? Maybe his parents are very wealthy? Or this is a family estate? Many families living in the area had ancestors who were filthy rich hundreds of years ago. But why would Itami bring you here? What answers would you uncover here? It made no sense to you and only confused you more. 

The doors to the house were huge and opened without a word. Was someone watching you? At least that's what it felt like, your stomach only felt more uneasy. You stood close behind Itami the whole time in possible fear. As you enter the mansion you notice it's spacious and very empty nature. There weren't many lights, meaning it was up to the natural lighting of the sun to make the hallways visible. Everything was silent except for the echoing of yours and Itami's footsteps. Itami stopped and looked to you, grabbing your hand, this took some of your uneasiness away. Hand in hand, the two of you finally reach a part of the mansion where the echoing of other voices could be heard. The voice was sweet and light, the other monotone and deep. Could it be Itami's parents not too far down the hallway? Getting closer you realize the voice you heard was too young to be a woman and sounded that of a little girl. The area was open with large windows that filled the room with beaming sunlight. The warmness of the light was a nice change compared to rest of the mansion. 

"The king is nothing without his queen. The queen is the most powerful. Without her, the king will fall. The queen is the true mastermind in chess. The one who controls and rules everything behind the scenes. You should know that, silly." The small girl let out a brief giggle before she noticed the two figures before her. She put her chin upon her hands and gave a smile. Itami shot a glare at the girl. Her hair the colour of ravens feathers and glassy eyes just like a dolls. She wore a frilly black dress and the sweetest smile. Her legs kicking back and forth as her feet didn't even touch the ground. A man sat across from her his hands on his forehead. It looked like they were playing a game of chess. The little girls aura changes as he moves his chess piece. Her sweet smile changed to a spine chilling grin. The parlour room was neat as it was adorned with many small antiques and nicknacks. There were family portraits but the photos looked ancient, as if they were taken hundreds of years ago. They didn't look recent of any sorts. On the side wall there was a portrait of a little girl with black hair and the darkest coloured eyes, she looked like a porcelain doll. Just like the little girl giggling at her butler.

"Checkmate. You've been defeated for the third time in a row~"   
"Ah, welcome to my mansion (y/n). Make yourself comfortable. I am known as Shine and this fool is my faithful butler." His eyes were of a cat like appearance and his hair as dark as night. He quickly took a glance back at Shine and refused to look at you any further. How odd. Not far was another man watching with one leg crossing over the other. His stare was blank as he was sipping a cup of tea. One of the first things you noticed was how he held his cup by the rim, not the handle. His eyes were a piercing dark violet with his blonde hair contrasting his strong coloured eyes. His frown began to turn into a smile. Itami's grip on your hand changed.

"Who is this, is this who I think it is? What a surprise. You're a fool for bringing them here Itami. Typical of you to put yourself into the weaker position. Always putting yourself and apparently now others into danger." He gave a small smile, and Itami was glaring back at the blonde man. You decided not to say anything since you didn't know this place or what was going on. What was this man talking about you shouldn't of brought them here?' You stayed silent and smiled back unsure how to act. Looking at the man again he bared an uncanny resemblance to Itami.

"Yorokobi now isn't the time to insult me. We have a guest over for once. You might want to work on your manners they're quite dusty Yorokobi. But this is (y/n), as you already know, my one and only eyepatch buddy." Itami held your hand even tighter almost till you lost feeling within your hand. Yorokobi, at least assuming that's his name saw the uneasiness within Itami. He knew Itami wasn't the best at staying level-headed. He never thought before he acted or he did but very poorly in his opinion. 

"Well then, dear (y/n) I humbly welcome you welcome to the Noir estate. I'm sadly Itami's older brother Yorokobi as you might of figured by now. It's a pleasure to meet you (y/n)." He was attempting to smile as he began walking closer. The closer he got the more you studied his features. Yorokobi's eyes dark and alluring. While the rest of him was sharp and angular. The scent of lavender and vanilla emanated off his clothing. You didn't notice, but he taken hold of your hand gingerly kissing it once. You tensed up due to his action but accepted it. It must be an old tradition, after all they live in a enormous victorian style mansion. Yorokobi eyes pierced yours as he was retracting back from your hand. Itami glared at Yorokobi for his actions. Yorokobi always loved to have the last laugh when it came to teasing Itami. You couldn't help but scoff at the brothers a little, trying not to let a amused grin appear.

Looking away from the brother, you take a moment to glance to the ceilings. They were painted with what looked to be little cherubs on clouds. The paintings must of been a couple hundred years old. Gold embellishments and patterns flowing from top to bottom. This mansion proved to be the most extravagant thing you've ever seen. The girl sitting in a throne like velvet chair was giggling. 

"You seem to be in awe of the architecture. Aren't you? This house was constructed in 1800's when my ancestors first emigrated here from France in hopes for a better life. My family had high ambitions to be even wealthier in the new land. As you can see, they were definitely successful. They lived very lavish lives after success. You can find many artworks of them on the walls painted by painters long ago. There's even paintings of me adorned on the walls here. Isn't that lovely?~" She clasped her chubby hands together with a glimmer in her eyes. She sure loved talking about the mansion. Shine carried a lot of pride for her family's past and wealth. That made you wonder how she and the brothers were connected. There was no way they were related. Or maybe they were distant relatives? They both claim the house is their families but it can't be the same can it?

"Yorokobi can you go get some tea for our guests, make something special for the occasion! We don't get guests often~" Shine was giggling again with a hand over her lips. He did as he was ordered, anything for Lady Noir. Itami gestured to the large velvet loveseat cushioned with plush pillows. Behind Shine was her butler, he stood tall and still like a statue. He didn't even blink which admittedly, was quite unnerving. He towered over Shine and observed her every move with his golden eyes. His suit fine tailored and suited to the victorian style. So he blended in nicely with the rest of the mansion. You met eyes with him and that's when you noticed his eyes were abnormally inhuman. He stared at you curiously and pursed his lips. Those eyes so mysterious, there's something shrouded behind those lids of his. Yorokobi came back holding a silver tray with freshly brewed tea in fine china cups just like a butler should. 

"Here you go, lemon and lavender. I make and brew and take care of tea plants in my free time. Please enjoy, Miss (y/n), dear brother." Smiling at the gesture you take the tea, steam signalling that the aroma filled the air, of sweet honey and lemon. You didn't care for lemon, but you decided on taking a sip so you didn't seem rude. The smell made Itami's guts turn, he despised the smell of lemon and lavender together. He felt as everyone eyes were on him but he wouldn't dare look up, or would he? 

Shine was staring directly at you her stubby legs going back and forth as if she was awaiting your approval. Itami was sipping his tea turning to look at you. Your head started to feel light like clouds, putting a hand over your chest. It felt like you were floating in the heavens. Your head leans back to see the mural of little cherubs flying. Trying to stand up, your legs wobble under your own weight. Your vision blurs as you rub your eyes repeatedly. Everything was swirling and glistening in the light. The clock's ticking only got louder, ear deafening. You could hear Itami yelling, but his words were inaudible to you. Feeling light, your head was scrambled as the tea cup you held shattered. Spilling tea all over the lacquered wood. It felt you were falling from the sky and with that you couldn't remember what happened next. 

"Goodnight (y/n). Sweet dreams." The porcelain doll laughed at the sight bestowed upon her. The butler could only stand and keep composure. He was smart enough to know when to act. Unlike the fury that stood across ready to cause conflict once more. But for now, he must be a puppet on a string to go undetected by Lady Noir. It was only a matter of time, everyone knew that including the doll herself. Watching time fade away on his pocket watch before he could strike.

"My bad, I must of mistaken the honey lavender tea for the more potent version. One for trouble resting at night, it knocks anyone to sleep after a sip of consumption. I had run out of regular honey lavender and the tea bags all look identical. What a shame it has been wasted." Yorokobi sighed at the mess he made.


	5. Chapter 5

"Round and round we must go,  
When will we stop?  
We'll never know!  
Spin and spin  
Till your head falls off!  
Commit all your sins,  
here and now!"   
For this is the merry-go-round!"

Singing was heard through the bright light of the void filled with cheery music. The light was piercing through your eyelids and children singing. Opening your eyes, you were met with bright colours, antique animals and a darkness far beyond you. There were other children on the carousel but their faces were blurry to you. The children's laughter was echoing throughout your eardrums intoxicating your mind. But one laugh stood out from the group of small children. A certain raven haired girl was next to you giggling away. Her skin pale like moonlight glimmer and bloody filled lips. Shine sat with her cheek resting against her hand with a glimmer of a smile. Her eyes shining gold in the blood of her eyes, a devout void. The carousel began to pick up speed, all the blood draining from your head. A dizzying sickness began to consume you, seeing double vision of everything in your vision. It was hard to come to a conclusion of what was reality and what was not.

"Stop!, Stop! I want to get off! Make it stop!" yelling out but the loud music was covering your pleas. Tears poured from your eyes like a river stream, floating into the void away uncontrollably. Shine gave an innocent look as if she were a small child blind to the world's chaos. She was a beautiful face but relentless at heart, enjoying the torment of the human mind.

" We can't stop, silly. The ride hasn't run its cycle yet, it will finish soon enough though! You can not stop this carousel, accept and stay here with us (y/n)! We can sing songs, laugh and play together forever. You're my puppet. You will be mine once your mother fades to dust. You can not escape my curse, our curse. Your mother will die, it is her fate, just like it will be yours. So enjoy your time here, hehe. This is your forever resting place. Your forever family." She was displaying a fake smile innocently. Turning to the other children they mimicked her every gesture. All of them small and petite, little boys and girls. All doll like, manufactured; fake. 

Please stay,  
Go round and round  
Let our little bodies decay   
Deafening sounds  
Let us slowly fade  
Blood and bones,  
We will reap  
Follow us down   
Don't you weep!  
Time to forever rest  
Close those eyes,  
Rest your head little one,  
We will guide the way!

The others sang along like little clockwork music boxes being wound up by their master. All of the children's eyes were the deepest red colour imaginable. Their laughter roared through your eardrums shattering making you stagger and lean against the pole for support. Slowly pieces of the carousel began to break away and fall slowly. The music of the carousel warped and became out of tune. The architecture of the carousel was now falling away into fairy dust and into all directions. Noise came from everywhere around you and in desperation you held on tight to the pole, shutting your eyes tight to not let any inkling of light in. It began to crumble as the others fell expressionless into the pit of the void below. The music slowed and you too, began to fall with the rest of them. 

" We will all crumble and fall  
Fly away with silver lined wings  
Our bodies fragile and small  
For the dolls sacrifice,  
On the full moons night   
We will all pay her price  
to turn into pure starlight!" 

From the darkness came the unknown and light from above falling . As fast as you were falling the pieces were slowing. Reaching out your fingers to graze the crystalline fragments. Her laughter was no more. While the other marionette like dolls has cracked and faded to a ground up dust. The void was turning into a glittering light as you were sinking further down. The blinding light came crashing down like shooting starlights. Light engulfed your being before you had fallen onto a seat. Looking up she was sipping tea from ornate china saucer.

" I have been awaiting you (Y/N)." She whispered in a soft tone simmering around you. Shine had poised herself again. Regaining her elegance she sat up straight and holding her tea cup with such a lady like demeanour. She was enjoying the peace as the tea's steam hit her lips and rosy cheeks. You were only beginning to realize this may just be a dream. Somehow though all this was quite vivid. The doll before you was no dream illusion but your worst nightmare in a pure form. Shine found your confusion and desperation to be quite amusing. 

" No need to be so tense, dear (Y/N). I feel like I owe you a explanation in all this madness. This isn't the first time I have had to do this but it's certainly not the last. You must be so confused when Itami came along and dragged you into this, I apologize for his incompetence. Your mother cannot be saved." Shine looked as if she was trying to show some remorse for you. But that was the last thing you wanted from the childlike devil herself. You wouldn't dare say anything to her. Even then it was futile to ignore her attempts. Shine although portrayed a soft and innocent demeanour only proved of her insanity. Something about this girl seemed unnatural. Defying all laws of nature. Her beauty seemed to of not of aged. Everything about her seemed much too perfect to be real. 

" Huh? What do you mean I can't save my mother? How do you anything about my mother's condition?" Your hands were turning into fists unsure of her intentions. You knew you didn't want to hear the obvious. Sadly apart of you feared that your mother's time would be up and here you were, wasting the time away. 

" It is quite complicated. I don't think you'll like the answers I have. The truth may be harsh but alas, it is the truth. You should spend the rest of the time with your mother before she passes. There is no point in wasting it away with a fool such as Itami. He's really only putting you into unnecessary trouble. Resistance to fate is futile (Y/N). Itami is the type to go against things he cannot change. Yet he tries again and again to change the hands of fate, truly foolish." Shine sipped her tea before she helped herself to some more. Her chubby hand was reaching for the pastries strewn onto a gold trimmed plate. 

" I suppose so. But why do you speak like you already know whats going to happen? Why are you telling me to go spend time with my mother?, There must be something in it for you." Shine bared a surprised look. Her chin resting upon her hands with a smile creeping up her lips. 

" Oh~wouldn't you like to know. It's your choice to get involved, but at least I tried to warn you. I suppose it is your choice in the matter, not that it will change much. I guess you will regret it later." She reached for another pastry and licked her fingers of the powered sugar.adorned on the doughnut An awkward silence was simmering between you and Shine only the songs of the birds filled the background. Looking up to Shine, you noticed blood dripping down her fingers. She was gripping the tablecloth, coughing profusely onto the white linen. Her eyes were racing looking at everything her breathing became coarse. The blood was pouring onto her dress and onto her paper thin skin. Before you could blink the table cloth and fine dining ware was on the ground ruined by Shine's struggle. Shine began to tumble and shout in seering pain. She was mumbling a old language similar to of Latin. Incoherent and her pleading cries rung throughout, for you had forgotten this was only a dream. Her screaming was glass shattering, there was no escape for this. Your body felt frozen as you were watching her deteriorate. Her arms had transformed into claws and hornlike structures all through her body. Staring in horror at the monstrosity before you, her doll like demeanour had diminished. All that stood was the devil before you, falling apart at the seams. She was stripped of everything she portrayed herself to be. Shine was no doll or vulnerable child she wasn't even human. Falling over your chair in fear, Shine lunged forward screeching. Bracing for the impact her voice became nothing but echoes spreading through the ends of the void. Shattering glass and light began searing into your cheeks, the rays radiating through your being. For a second the world seemed quite peaceful. If only the real world could be in such peace. Shine's body had dissipated into dust and slowly fell like soft snow. The dust whisked away everything with it watching it begin to fade , forgotten by the sands of time. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Itami, have you lost all common sense, what in heavens sake were you thinking in bringing her here? Whatever plan you are conjuring up your only going to put yourself to a tortuous demise at my hands. You wouldn't want to leave that (y/n) of yours to mourn the death of the last two people she cares for, wouldn't you? It would be such a shame to break their heart into a thousand tiny pieces." Shine was looking toward her sharpened nails with the upmost disinterest. 

" Shine they are going to figure out who you truly are inside, a vile demon plaguing this earth. I know (Y/N) will figure out how to stop you from continuing on this plane. You belonged six feet under the ground over three hundred years ago. You are one overdue corpse supposed to be rotting in the ground, ugly and decaying with the rest of your people." Itami knew that Shine's fall was imminent it was only a matter of time. Shine was not one who wanted to have conflict with a mere human, anyone was a fool to oppose her. Some people of the past were not so likely as to meet death for such opinions. If he weren't so important to the plan she would of cut off his tongue and gouged out his eyes as if he were a prized animal. That way his unsightly appearance and unwanted opinions would be no more. 

" I would warn you not to go any further in whatever you are rambling on about during afternoon tea. You wouldn't want (y/n) to awake and find your bloodied body on the floor, that would be quite an unpleasant thing to witness, wouldn't it? You should know better than anyone how it feels to see the lifeless bodies of loved ones." Shine was smiling softly as she was helping herself to another raspberry jam filled doughnut. Yuuu was by her side quietly awaiting any order to be given, hands by his back like the little loyal servant he was.

" I think (y/n) would be quite pleased to see you lifeless of the floor knowing her mother or any of those who follow after are free of your grasp for eternity, while you rot in hell where you belong rightfully so." Itami knew it would cause a chord to strike within Shine and hopefully uncover the ugly monster underneath her doll like charades she believed herself to be. Trying to hide all the ugly truth with a dressed up lie over top was her brand.

Yorokobi was watching in disscontempt sipping his tea from the armchair in utter silence across the room from where the little doll sat silent. Shine began to rise hunched from her set knocking over her chair as a gust of wind became present. The wind became louder as if the windows were open like the storm that night their parents had died at her hands. Shine's hair was riding on the waves of the wind whirling around her. Her hands were no longer petite and delicate but long talons forming from her nail beds and horns protruding from her head. Itami hadn't caught a glimpse of Shine's true form since the night of his parents deaths when he was a small child. He stood frozen as the loud howls of the wind and the whipping of the curtain in protest were present. It became clear as crystal his fear and anger raging throughout his entire body, through his veins to his heart. The deceit of a promised happy childhood was taken away within one stormy night by the hands of this monster standing before him. Shine's breathing was hitching and coarse as she was slumped over her hair covering her face. Itami did not move from the spot he had defied Shine only seconds ago savouring seeing what he always had seen Shine for; a soulless blood sucking demon. Yuuu and Yorokobi both stumbled to the furthest corners of the room from the strength of the winds fury watching the two in the centre of the parlour room. 

" How dare you defy me once again Itami Kareta, how dare you call me anything but what I truly am. I have been so kind to spare your life on several occasions and be nothing but generous to stay here after your disobedience. Now I will have to shut those lips for you, take your breath away and make you understand you are here for me and no one else but me. You do not get the privilege of changing your fate, it is already set and there is absolutely no way of changing the universal laws to undo your fate and make it see fit to you. Death is imminent that is the price of life; of mortality. Unfortunately you picked today to be your last, isn't that just tragic? So much promise of a perfect life all made up in that little head of yours that is far from the truth. How unfortunate for you." Shine lift her head with her eyes emanating a deadly glow piercing straight into his own eyes. Itami felt quite odd, a chuckle came from the back of his throat as he began to laugh at the sight of her. Putting his palm against his face to cover the grin appearing on his chapped lips. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling but seeing Shine disheveled and poised from her usual demeanour. Before he could remove his hand blocking his vision; Shine snarled and lunged in his direction knocking him onto the marble floor sliding across the room. He could feel her chilling presence looming around the room but she was nowhere to be seen. Itami was unsure when she would strike or if he'd be lifeless on the floor in a matter of a few seconds but it gave him a rush of adrenaline. A sound was coming closer as something was sliding on the marble floor and stopped by his feet. A pistol with a talisman attached to it with intricate engravings, the pistol looked to be an old model yet he didn't recognize it. As his father was very into collecting guns when he was still alive. Both siblings were conditioned to know what the different types or guns were,bullet sizes and how to tell bullets from their bullet holes alone. The weight of the pistol was bulky considering its size but sturdy for its age, estimating it was over a hundred years old. Holding the pistol it was obvious it was loaded in each chamber making room for any error in his shooting, Itami holding the gun with a tight grasp felt closer to his father than ever before reminding him of the tines they went to do shooting practice on liquor bottles.

" This is it, change fate and end you once and for all." Whispering under his breath her waited till all seemed quiet and no one was to be seen. Holding the trigger made time slow and his breath shaky and ring through is ears. He waited patiently for the right moment to strike watching every corner of the room, he would have to outsmart her unlike his ancestors had failed to do. From behind a vase fell to the floor and the glass shattered from the huge windows across the room, now was the time to pull the trigger back and watch it take flight. He had closed his eyes shut as the bullet was released into the air on its own collision course. The bullet flew across the air in a glimmer of sparks coming from the bullet chamber and straight into the rib cage of the monster who was ready to claim his life. Shine's howl could be heard echoing throughout the atmosphere and through all the walls of the estate. Everything fragile had shattered from her screams and into tiny pieces of what they once used to be. The whole room was as if a tornado had ripped everything of value to shreds and of unbridled chaos caused by the rampaging monster herself. She herself was now just remnants of her old self left behind like all the shattered china in her wake. For a moment Itami had never felt such peace within himself as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, swept away with the remains of the monster herself. From the corridor he could hear fast foot steps approaching with urgency as he fell to the ground and noticed the blood on his forehead caused from the fall. The exhilaration of facing her head on like his parents gave him a sense of accomplishment holding the pistol in his hands glossing over the details etched into the gunmetal itself. For pain brought pleasure to him because nothing had made him more alive than that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You awoke in a cold sweat from the hellish nightmare that plagued you only to find you were in a bedroom. This wasn't the parlour room..what happened? You found yourself in a small room with the window letting daylight pour into the small room. The light that shone through was hitting the edge of the bedside meaning the sun was setting, a couple hours may of passed based on that observation. Getting up bracing your head as it ached as you walked into the corridor. Where was everybody? The estate was dead silent only the wind from outside was to be heard as a cold front billowed through the house. It was illuminated with old gas lights that seemed to be dimming and diminishing due to the draft of cold air. The dimming lights made the hallway feel abandoned, lost by time as if the place had stopped aging a long time ago. The draft was looming throughout the hallways calling towards you to follow its cries. The cries were the echoes of a little girl crying out pleading out for someone to save her. Descending down to the main foyer of the estate a loud blast came from down the hallway with a loud scream running through the old building. The cries were deafening as you put your hands to our ears to try and muffle the sound of a shrill shriek. Your pace began to quicken to the echoes of the screaming to find the sound was coming from the parlour room. The was an utter disaster: the curtains were ruined, all the chairs had been turned on their backs with shattered porcelain and china strewn through the room. In the centre lie Itami bloodied and breathing softly. His blonde hair was glued with blood dyeing it a darkened red. Looking around no one else was to be seen as if everyone had vacated during the disaster. Not far from him the gun lay close to him and looking across to the opposing wall was a small hole with darkened blood splattered on the wallpaper. This place looked like a crime scene. Itami breath hitched as he coughed trying to sit up with the support of his hands starting towards you. Turning around you met his gaze with a playful smirk from him. His eyes showed signs of weariness and the blood on his forehead and on his chin looked quite fresh. The estate had come to a moment of silence again in which you were able to take a deep breath and release the tension from your shoulders. The paintings that adorned the walls had blood splatters and were turned through. The photos on the mantle of the fireplace had been upturned with glass shards all over the ground. The platter of doughnuts had been squandered and ruined and the tea pot had exploded and leak over the polished wooden desk in front of the fireplace. Itami wouldn't dare say a single thing to what happened as you turned over and over agin to observe all the damage to the parlour room. 

" She's no more...I think... I shot her just under where her heart should be. If she even has one..." Itami broke the silence with his shaky breath and uneven tone still trying to catch up to time once again. Looking to him once again, he was quite pathetic in the way he sat and was bloodied on the ground. Whatever he did must of been stupid enough to carry out to risk his own life for. Pressing a palm against your hand sighing you went closer to him and stared at him intensely. You were searching for something but you weren't even sure what you were looking for yourself. Your heartbeat was beating a mile per second when you had taken your first glimpse of the room and seeing Itami appear lifeless and bloodied was almost too much to handle. Death seemed to be following you everywhere you went and whom you wen near.

" Who..what even happened? What happened to me? What is going on? Why did you bring me here in the first place...I knew it was a bad idea to come with you, you fool. You better start talking about what the hell is going on here Itami. I want answers and now, you promised me. No more leading me on, what is going on?" This was all too much to handle right now. Your mother was dying in the hospital with no idea what was causing it, the weird dream and the screams that rang out of the estate were all too much. Your eyes were watering at the corners like a overfilled tub leaking out onto the floor. Itami's expression changed for a mere second to an expression of pity to an blank stare that he typically sported. Reaching over gripping him by the collar of his sweater yanking him back and forth while biting your lip not to let out a sob. He did not do anything yet lay limp in your grasp as his bloodied hair covered his eye in complete stillness. Itami couldn't muster up the energy to explain everything right then and there, although it was a matter of time before all would make sense. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news or that he had any knowledge but it seems he may be backed into a corner. 

" Could you please stop shaking me? You'll make my head spin till I see stars (Y/N)... I promise you everything will make itself clear as a crystal in no time. I do not want to be the bearer of bad news or any news. It's too much of pain to do so..." his voice was trailing out into silence as his voice was echoing through the estate house. What the hell did Itami and maybe even Yorokobi and Shine know about your mom or anything to do with your family in general. How odd this all has been. They had to of known something, and that dream was so vivid even though it was simply just a dream. From the corner of your eyes could you see a hand reaching out to grab the gun next to Itami's pale and bloodied hands. Grabbing the gun without a second thought, you held it up to meet the forehead of Yorokobi. He tensed up on the spot, on his arm there was goosebumps and his eyes were dilating reflecting the gunmetal in his pupils. Itami slowly was lacking to notice the gun near his brothers forehead from being undeniably dazed as he was looking forward to the ceiling mural. You held the trigger in place and held your breath as he was backing off with a large sigh while running a hand through his hair. 

" I bet you don't know how to even how to even shoot a gun (Y/N), or even check to see if the gun is loaded with a bullet." Yorokobi said with a calm tone as you were staring him down observing him with suspicion. Yorokobi was a tall and very broad shouldered man as he biceps were visible through his shirt sleeves and his muscular legs, it seemed that he must workout often in his spare time. Unlike his younger brother his emotions were less apparent and level headed. His eyes were quite soulless although very calming as he emanated such stillness. Sauntering over he came behind you with his breath tickling your cheek. His arms held yours to the trigger of the gun and him pointing to the different parts of the gun. It was hard to focus with him so close to you you could feel breath on your cheek and his hands held you firmly but with a soft touch as not to crush your small arms within his. 

" Here. I'll show you how to, it might be important to know, I'm warning you now before it's too late.." Yorokobi lips were grazing your ear with his breath turning to him with a small glare to warm him of your annoyance. He took your arms and held your fingers over the trigger and showed you the different parts of the gun. Pulling it back to unload and change the chambers to different ones within only a few seconds. His thumb was stroking your hand as he was showing you how to aim. Itami was glaring at Yorokobi and to his dismay was grinning by the way Itami was reacting to the intimacy. Itami brows were knitting towards into a frown, grabbing you behind the shoulder with the gun falling onto the ground and sliding across the floor, not far from your feet. Itami's breath was shaky and surprised by the swiftness of Itami's movements. He could smell the stench of jealousy tainted over the way he held you glaring at Yorokobi as if he had violated you in some way. It felt quite strange to be fought over as the brother's seemed to be teasing each other. 

" You're disgusting Yorokobi... " was all Itami could mutter as he let go of you stumbling back. Yorokobi's smile was gleaming white as the sun was setting behind him. The wind was picking up through the opaque curtains made of sheer silk, whipping back and forth howling in dismay. 

" You are so predictable Itami, it's pathetic. You don't even bother to try and hide your feelings for ( Y/N). It is so blatantly obvious for everyone to see. You do realize that (Y/N) or are you as follows her as him? You're so shameless. Match made in heaven I suppose." Yorokobi voice was trailing off as he was reaching towards the glimmering gunmetal bolster. Before he could reach the gun to inspect it, whipping your hand out to unlock the safety lock and point it at his head, only inches away from his head. Yorokobi and Itami froze from your quick instinct. How stupid did Yorokobi really think you were? How pathetic to underestimate you instead. Yorokobi met your gaze and intensely stared at you with awe, surprised and amused by your quick wit. Nodding his head Yorokobi backed off with a sigh and went into the abyss of the mansion without another word. He seemed disappointed that you had beaten him to reaching hold of the pistol. Itami came over your shoulder and took a deeper look at it, backing away with a huff. All the memories of the pistol flooded his head. His mothers and father's bodies laying lifelessly in this very room all those years ago. Turning to him his eyes were void; empty cavern replaying like a record back to his memories. Trying to decipher what lay beyond the shell of lilac pupils they were clouded, no longer glimmering like a blazing starlight. Reaching your hand to his cheek without much thought you lifted his face to meet his eyes. The sadness they bore was unimaginable, although he was coming back to his senses. His went from sorrow to serenity as he melted into the palm of your hand. Itami nose began to touch your cheek as his hand cupping your face with the glimmer of a smirk. Taken aback, your breath was fading into nothing by his demure nature. 

" My goodness...watching you point a gun point blank at Yorokobi was such a exhilarating feeling that you could of ended his life right there, although I know you were just trying to make sure he doesn't get his grimy fingers on it." Itami stood up all proud, turning back to you with a grotesque grin. The both of you stared down at the gun in awe glimmering with the sun bouncing of it. It was crafted with a wise eye for detail and perfection, nothing today is made with such quality. 

" What were you talking about earlier when I first came down here Itami? What happened ? " Holding the pistol tight to your chest. Itami sighed looking at the disaster untouched still with broken armchairs, shattered glass and blood splatters on the wallpaper. Itami's eyes met yours again and with that tired, with a wary look of his he couldn't help but give a reckless smile. He did not need to say another word, nor make another sound to explain what had happened here. The room spoke for itself in the way every piece had been strewn in anger and fury; the clashing of porcelain doll and the eyepatch clad fool was most definitely the cause of discord in the parlour room.Stepfoots were echoing throughout the corridors although the steps lead with grace and poise it was not the porcelain doll but her butler that faithfully watched over and granted her every command. He bowed as if he had bowed with great posture and charisma, he wore plenty of rings over his gloves although his eyes were most captivating. Cat-like in appearance, they did not posses any normality of any human eyes you had seen before. Without any sound from his lips he began to start propping up the chairs and sweeping any broken pieces from the ground. He didn't seem alarmed by the mess that had been made, it was most likely wasn't his first time cleaning something of this nature up. From the corner of his eye he peered at you pressing the gun to your chest and only gave a complacent nod of his head. 

" You two should go before she makes her arrival again. There is no question she'll rip up the entire place if she knows you're here. Leave the estate for a bit, she cannot harm you from a distance, only while you remain here. For such a girl who likes to poise herself, she certainly makes a fuss about things." He continued to clean the room before pausing again to motion you two to exit the premise. Itami stood up and took your hand guiding you through the darkened and damp hallways only lit by gas light. Itami ran as if his life depended on it as he was guiding you through the old manor. Every hallway looked as the last this house was really more like a maze. As you ran you felt as eyes were piercing through your back the entire time, so much so that you had started to sprint the same pace as Itami. Taking his hand, you pulled him out the large doors and onto the large pathway of stairs to descend down. The dolls eyes were everywhere here, running to where she could no longer reach beyond the gates walls.  
____________________________________  
______________________________________________________

" I can't believe you let them get away with the pistol. It isn't any normal pistol either, its the one your ancestors made in secret to smite me from existence." Shine was sipping her tea with a cold stare. The living room had been put back to its old state by the main butler. Yuuu was by her side standing still, poised and unmoving. He definitely had a part to play in how the gun got into wrong hands. Yorokobi didn't feel like selling him out otherwise who would clean up the doll's tantrum's. It was better to keep quiet and follow her orders. He would deal with Yuuu at a later time when it best suited him and the porcelain doll.

" I am well aware they took the pistol back. Unfortunately they are smarter than you think. Bloody (Y/N) put the gun to my head. I thought I would be be no use to you if I am six feet under. It seemed more worth it if I was kept alive." Yorokobi chuckled running a hand through his hair. 

"Quite so Yorokobi, any information is useful in getting it back. It is unfortunate it got into the wrong hands but you're right. Killing you would be more of a nuisance than a blessing. Do not disappoint me Yorokobi." Shine stood up and intensely stared into his eyes . Lifting a finger under his chin and grinning her usual smile. Shine seemed to become poised once more. But she had a plan, and the time was ticking for her to have her sacrificial lamb. There were only a few nights till she transformed to her true form and devoured (y/n)'s mother life force. Then she would rest for a long time after and all would be quiet again. But not until the full moon would she be satisfied.


End file.
